Lucifer: San Valentín - DeckerStar
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: San Valentín era una mierda con las personas que se encontraban lejos de sus amados y lo mejor para ese día era una copa de licor.


Chloe Decker se encontraba sentada en la cama de Lucifer, «Espero que sepan que yo haría lo que fuera por proteger a esa niña»

— Lo sé — Susurró para sí misma. — En verdad lo sé.

— Decker deja de lamentarte— Maze la miraba con cierta lastima. Estaba cansada de la autocompasión de la detective. — Lo que necesitas es un buen trago en este día tan deprimente. — Se acercó a la barra del departamento, iba a preparar algo fuerte, San Valentín era una mierda con las personas que se encontraban lejos de sus amados o en todo caso no eran correspondidos.

— ¿Cómo es el infierno? — Soltó de pronto mientras se acercaba a la barra. — ¿Lucifer es feliz ahí?

— Tan feliz como puede estar alguien desterrado y condenado a regirlo — Maze le dio un trago al vodka — Es su trabajo y lo hace bien.

— ¿Pero es feliz? — Insistió Chloe mientras sostenía el vaso que la demonio le ofreció.

— Nadie es feliz ahí a menos que ames castigar, romper huesos, mutilar... — Maze bebió otro trago necesitaba ponerse ebria para olvidar su suerte en el amor. — Lucifer es un ángel condenado a imponer castigos... Ahora debe estar demasiado triste por ...— Abrió los ojos al ver a Decker bebiendo el Vodka como si fuera agua y volvía a servirse otro. Por lo general era la primera en querer vomitarlo y pedir agua.

— Tienes razón, necesito un trago y... — Acarició el collar con la bala que penetró a Lucifer. — Yo algún día lo veré...

Una copa de wisky, dos de ron, tres de vodka y todos los licores que encontraron en el estante que seguramente debían de tener más de 100 años de añejados bastaron para dejar ebrias a ambas; faltaba Linda, pero como estaba dando pecho a Charlie era imposible que bebiera una gota del alcohol y por otro lado Ella estaba pasándola en casa viendo una serie.

Chloe empezó a soñar, se vio a si misma casi tirada en el sillón de cuero italiano de Lucifer, seguro que si la viera apunto de vomitarlo le recordaría lo caro que era.

Entonces vio a Lucifer aparecer con sus inmensas alas de ángel.

— ¿Enserio empezaron una fiesta sin mí? — Preguntó tras observar las botellas de licor, regresó porque necesitaba otro traje para usar en el infierno y se encontraba con la detective y Maze borrachas hasta no poder más. — Se tomaron el brandy que me obsequió Shakespeare.

Sin duda alguna la detective lo oyó lamentarse y le fue difícil no soltar una risita. — Lucifeerrr — Estaba más que ebria, la vio entrecerrar los ojos, era claro que su vista estaba afectada por el licor y seguro creía que era parte de un sueño. Estaba casi recostada sobre su sofá italiano favorito. — Nos bebimos el whisky que te obsequió Roosevelt.

— Debí ponerle una cerradura al estante — Se lamentó y se sirvió una copa de brandy.

— Feliz san Valentín, día del amor y la amistad — Chloe cerró los ojos presa del sueño. — ¡Maze, Lucifer está aquí!

— Que bien — Contestó la demonio que estaba recostada en el piso, se cubría los ojos con las manos. — El piso se mueve, Decker dile que pare... ¿qué mierda tenían esos licores Lucifeerrr?

— Fueron tan inteligentes al mezclarlos todos — el suave sarcasmo de Lucifer fue lo último que escucharon ambas.

A la mañana siguiente Chloe despertó, se encontraba en medio de las sabanas de la cama y usaba la camisa de Lucifer como pijama. La cabeza le dolía tanto como si estuvieran martillando en ella. ¡Había soñado con Lucifer! hacía un par de preguntas, bebía licor y la llevaba a la cama donde ella insistía en que era más cómodo dormir con su valiosa camisa y él pareció sorprendido al verla usar el collar de la bala. Casi le pidió que comprobara que, si podía hacer sonrojar al diablo, pero se fue alegando que debía marcharse antes de que a algún demonio se le ocurriera pasarse de listo. Recordaba todo a grandes rasgos, pero los más impactante fue que le sacó la camisa, acarició sus músculos y sus alas salieron. Era un precioso ángel. Ahora estaba pagando ese momento con una dolorosa resaca.

Con sumo cuidado se levantó, cerró los botones de la blusa, caminó hasta la sala donde encontró a Maze arropada y recostada en el sillón italiano.

Se acercó a la barra donde encontró dos desayunos con una nota. "Feliz San Valentín, detective."


End file.
